piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural
chose not to believe in what she called "supernatural nonsense" until she came face to with it.]] The supernatural was something that which is not subject to the laws of nature, or more figuratively, that which is said to exist above and beyond nature. In some stories and folktales, more or less relating to Pirate Lore, the supernatural was whimsically associated with the paranormal and the occult; this differs from traditional concepts in some religions, such as Catholicism, where divine miracles were considered supernatural. Parts of the supernatural was something that is not of the usual and is somehow not natural, or has been altered by forces that are not understood fully if at all. History Over the centuries, the supernatural had both a substantial and terrible impact, most notably during the Age of Piracy. After Hernán Cortés denied to stem the slaughter of the Aztecs, the heathen gods placed a curse upon 882 pieces of Aztec gold buried in a stone chest; the curse would later fell upon Hector Barbossa's pirate crew.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Aboard the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones' crew was one of the renowned supernatural crews to sail the seven seas, as they were transformed into beings with fish-like body parts and cursed into an afterlife of eternal servitude and damnation in service to Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The infamous pirate Blackbeard had supernatural resources aboard his flagship the Queen Anne's Revenge, such as his zombie crew and various aspects of his dark magic.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Some of Jack Sparrow's possessions, let alone his many adventures, were supernatural in their own way. Jack bartered a compass, from the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma, which did not point north but directed the owner to whatever he or she wanted most at that moment. When the Black Pearl was risen from the depths by Davy Jones, it was given the supernatural ability to outsail any ship in the Caribbean, thereby also being the only ship to outrun Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End The navigational charts, which originally belonged to Sao Feng but fell into Jack's hands, was the only guide that took into account the role of the supernatural in mortal affairs. The Devil's Triangle in the Caribbean Sea was a mysterious area ruled by the supernatural powers that brought back from the dead the notorious Spanish pirate hunter Armando Salazar and his crew so they could embark on a quest for vengeance aboard their supernatural ghost ship, the dreaded Silent Mary.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Behind the scenes *While the screenplay was written for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio brought in the element of the supernatural (i.e. the Aztec curse) laced with lots of humor, which gave the story an edge that really interested producer Jerry Bruckheimer.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.7: "Foreword by Jerry Bruckheimer" The supernatural element would continue in the subsequent sequels and other parts of the ''Pirates'' franchise. Appearances *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links Notes and references Category:Supernatural Category:Magic Category:Lore